¿¿Sueño o Realidad?
by Mesuneko
Summary: Nunca les a pasado que.. tienen un sueño muy extraño y luego este se vuelve realidad? averiguenlo en ese mi primer fic
1. Default Chapter

Sueño o realidad 2do Cap - Una grata sorpresa-  
  
Hola!! Gracias a Oriel1 por haberme dejado un review muchas gracias TvT y tambien a Noelia-15 de verdad que no me copie nunca e visto el anime que me dices y este el primer ca lo redacte por experiencia propia (aunque nunca se volvio realidad pero no cuesta nada soñar ne?) aquí esta como lo pidieron el 2cap de este fic X3 donde las cosas se ponen mas interesantes. ¬/¬..  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Era sabado no habia clases y todo era paz. eran las tres de la tarde cuando el joven rubio desperto, apenas el abrio sus ojos café cayo al suelo inmediatamente por la posición en que estaba Joy: mnh?? O_O ----- # @_@ auch!! Serenity (desde afuera): Hermano estas bien?? Joy: si ya estas despierta?? Serenity: pero si son las 3 de la tarde Joy: QUE???!! O_O - y mira el reloj- Vaya me quede dormido menos mal que es sabado ^^U Serenity: puedo pasar?? Joy: claro Serenity( abriendo la puerta): Hermano me voy a quedar a dormir en casa de una amiga haci que no me esperes para cenar. Joy: y va haber algun chico?? ¬¬ Serenity: como crees. es solo para chicas ^^U Joy: espero que sea haci ¬¬ Serenity: bueno ya me voy. Joy: a donde Serenity: a casa de mi amiga Joy: cuidate Serenity: ok chau - y lo abraza-  
  
Despues de que serenity se marcha Joy se arregla y baja a desayunar su hermana le habia dejado unas pakekas sobre la mesa de la cocina- Vaya lastima que no tenga mucho apetito pero.. me las comere despues- toma una tapa el resto con una servilleta y se marcha a la calle serrando su casa  
  
*** En otro lado ****  
  
El joven Yugui Moto desde tempranas horas ya estaba despierto ayudando a su abuelo con la tienda pero no se podia decir lo mismo del espiritu del rompecabezas el cual estaba en la cama de Yugi pensando en aquel extraño sueño que habia tenido solo recordaba imágenes y estas estaban a su vez muy borrosas pero pudo diferenciar claramente el cetro del milenio que era de malik pero el no era quien lo sostenia si no era una chica.. de cabellos entre rubios y castaños claro con unas extrañas orejas de gato ( la neko: adivinen quien es??) que reia como si tramara alguna travesura. de ahí no recordaba mas nada era como si le hubieran borrado esa parte de su memoria. decidio no pensar mas en ello le causaba jakeka y lentamente callo dormido  
  
*** donde Tea ****  
  
La chica castaña se encontraba en el supermercado comprando algunas cosas que su madre le habia pedido muy tranquila e inocente sin saber lo que según su sueño pasaria esa noche. Tea termino sus compras y se fue a su casa cuando se necontro con tristan quien estaba paseando tambien por ahí. Tea: Hola tristan Tristan: hola Tea vas a venir esta noche? Tea: a donde? O_o Tristan: a casa de yugi!! Quedamos que veriamos The Ring (La neko: el japones -.-U) en su casa no? Tea: Ahh si es cierto como se me pudo haber olvidado. ^^U Trista: o te falta la memoria o estas enamorada =P Tea: Ò///Ó CALLATE TRISTAN nos vemos tengo cosas que hacer Tristan: bueno hasta luego  
  
*** En otro lado **** Joy tambien caminaba por las calles pero buscando un lugar en especial que de por cierto no encontraba Joy: pero si yo la vi por aquí. ¿?: que buscas Guapo? Esa voz esa particular voz era nada mas y nada menos de. Joy: Mai Valentine que casualidad . Mai: Estas perdido Joseph?? Por que parece.. Joy: ¬¬ no lo estoy solo que no encuentro lo que busco Mai: es acaso una tienda de videojuegos o de cartas?? Joy: O_o como lo supiste?? Mai: por que yo lo se TODO jojojo ^O^ ademas eres demasiado predecible. ¬¬ Joy: ¬¬ ja ja que gracioso. Mai: te dejo con tu tienda que queda mas adelante a la derecha mientras yo me voy de compras - se pone unos lentes y se marcha tan decidida como siempre- Joy: realmente esta loca "no se como me pude enamorar de ella O//o que dije?? Yo enamorado de ella? Creo que el loco soy yo.."  
  
*** Donde Mai ****  
  
Ese Joy nunca cambia siempre tan infantil aunque - se sonroja un poco- se ve muy lindo...O///O Un Momento en que estoy pensando Joy ese Niño de segundaria LINDO?? Oh dios mio creo que tantas tiendas me estan afectando -//- mejor me voy -y se fue a su auto rojo ultimo modelo (la neko: tiene que tener mucho dinero para tener un carro así no? ._.)-para relajarme esta noche me voy a Bailar!! si a la disco !!! ^_^  
  
*** donde tea***  
  
El dia Paso rápido ya eran las 6:00 pm y tea se estaba alistando para ir a casa de yugi Se habia dado un baño de media hora y se estaba cepillando el pelo se puso una camisa amarilla que tenia una pequeña línea anaranjada con una de sus faldas negras y unas botas. Después de terminar de arreglarse sale de su habitación agarra su chaqueta - mama cualquier cosa estoy en casa de yugi adios!!- Mama: espera tea.. Dice que habrá un apagón- pero demasiado tarde su hija ya se habia ido. Tea caminaba tranquila por las calles tratando de no demorarse mas de la cuenta (dije que se habia dado un baño de "media hora"._. ? así que decidio apresurarse cuando de pronto las luces de las calles parecieron apagarse tan solo por un segundo ella lo noto pero fue tan rapido que no le dio importancia y siguió con su camino.  
  
Mientras que en otro lado Joy habia ido a cambiarse a su casa y regreso a la calle, mientras caminaba por uno de esos callejones escucho como dos personas discutian o mejor dicho como un hombre peleaba contra una mujer: Hombre: Ya largate que ya formaste muchos problemas aquí Mujer: A mi nadie me corre oiste gordote =O Hombre: mira mujerzuela vete de ahora mismo o te sacare a patadas de aquí ramera Mujer: Mujerzuela??!! Ramera??!! Por quien me has tomado ademas intentalo y te las veras negras.. En ese momento se escucho un estruendo grandísimo parecia que lo habia dicho enserio Hombre: Ahí te quedas Zorra - cerrando lo que se oia como una puerta. Joy fue de donde habia escuchado todo y vio que la persona a quien menos se esperaria encontrar estaba tirada en el suelo cerca de un muro al lado de unas cajas de cartón... ella la mujer mas sexy de este mundo ahora indefensa tendida en el suelo a merced de cualquiera ella era..  
  
** En casa de Yugi ****  
  
EL estaba muy tranquilo buscando las cotufas en la despensa sin encontrarlas Yami: busca en la de arriba Yugi: es que no llego ^^U Yami: dejame alcanzarlas - el espiritu alzo su brazo y busco el el gavinete pero no encontro el paquete de cotufas Yugi: y lo peor de todo es que mi abuelo no esta y el fue quien las guardo Yami: vamos todavía faltan lugares por revisar sigamos buscando Yugi: ok tu por arriba y yo por abajo Yami: ok Siguieron buscando y en el ultimo fue yugi quien las encontro Yugi: aquí estan ^o^ Yami: donde estaban? Yugi: En el fondo por eso no las veia ^^U ahora solo tendremos que esperar a que los demas lleguen Yami: vendra tea?? Yugi: creo que si por que?? Yami -algo ruborizado- : no por nada " solo quiero verla esta noche" penso para si mismo Yugi: ^^  
  
** En egipto ****  
  
Malik: Que te pasa hermana?? Izishu: No nada hermano solo que tendremos que volver a Japón Malik: y por que?? Izishu: por unas piezas que hay en el museo que la corporación Kaiba quiere que revise " tendre que ver al odioso de Seto otra vez "- dijo bajando la vista y con un leve sonrojo Malik: O.o por que te sonrojas hermanita? El hecho de ver a Kaiba de nuevo te pone nerviosa?? =) Izishu: CALLATE!!!! Ò///Ó y ese estupido no me pone nerviosa!!!! ù.ú Malik: y entonces porque te alteras.? =D Izishu: CALLATE te dije!!! Ademas tu no puedes ni cuidar tu cetro del milenio que esa extraña te robo!!! Malik: que no me lo robo solo que yo se lo preste por un tiempo Ò_Ó ella me lo debera devolver tarde o temprano.. Izishu: me da igual lo que hayas echo prepara tus maletas que vienes con migo Malik: Y por que debo ir?? Izishu: No te dejare aquí a ver si algo te pasa esta dicho tu vendras conmigo y punto Malik - refunfuñando-: Esta bien ¬¬* Izishu: " ademas si me encontrare con Kaiba no quiero estar sola"  
  
*** Donde Joy ****  
  
Joy: Mai, te encuentras bien??- recostándola en sus brazos- Mai: Eh? Donde estoy? Eres tu joy? -//- que me paso?? Joy: Te botaron de la disco pero te encuentras bien?? Mai: si, es gordo ahora recuerdo pero que haces tu aquí?? Joy: yo venia caminando y escuche como te echaron no te paso nada? Mai: no yo estoy bien - tratando de levantarse- AUUCh me duele Joy: Donde? - y justo en la cintura tenia un golpe muy brusco producto de la dura caida- Tienes un moretón muy feo dejame ayudarte Mai: yo puedo sola- y volvio a intentar ponerse de pie pero- AAAAy Joy: de un solo golpe la carga en su espalda y la saca del callejón Mai: O///O dejame Wheler Joy: no te dejare estas lastimada te llevare con migo a casa de yugi donde podremos curarte Mai: Pero te cansaras Joy: ya falta poco yo podre resistir Mai: Gracias -dijo la rubia recostándose en la espalda del joven abrazando su pecho- u///u Joy: n///n En el camino ella se quedo tranquila sintiendo la calidez de su transportador le parecia increíble cuanto habia madurado aquel niño de segundaria era un poco mas alto que ella y se habia vuelto mas varonil especialmente por su amplia espalda en la que la estaba cargando y que el la hubiese rescatado de cualquier tipacho o psicópata que hubiese pasado por enfrente encontrandola en aquel estado no se queria imaginar el resto.  
  
Joy por su parte estaba muy nervioso Tenia a la mujer mas peligrosa cargando a cuestas sintiendo su aroma tan sensual que le enloquecía y para colmo lo estaba abrazando podia sentir su modeado cuerpo sobre el suyo habia que admitirlo era linda o mejor dicho Hermosísima con ese carácter de fuego y su cuerpo era como si una diosa se le hubiese sido entregada provocadora de sus mas humedos sueños... O//o QUE?? Podia. Ser que lo estaba enamorando??? - mejor me dejo de pensar esas cosas!! Capaz y me estrello con algo.  
  
Mai sintio como el rubio se fue detuviendo Joy: Mai despierta. hey despierta Mai: ya llegamos? Joy: si ven te ayudare a sostenerte Mai: aaay todavía me duele Joy: parece que empeoro mejor entramos rapido te parece? Mai: si  
  
*** donde Tea ****  
  
Tea ya habia llegado y estaba en la sala con Yugi y Yami en la sala conversando este ultimo parecia estar mas entretenido en otras cosas. Yami: " Tea te ves tan bonita cuando hablas cuando ries simplemente eres hermosa no habria joya en todo el mundo que igualara tu pureza e inocencia" Tea se daba cuenta de que yami la miraba y aunque no decia nada sus sonrojos mostraban algo pero cuando tocaron el timbre fue yugi quien abrio dejándola ola con yami en el sofa Yugi: si quien es? Ah eres tu Joy ^^ pero que le paso a Mai?? OoO Joy. Disculpen la demora pero viniendo me encontre a Mai y estaba herida y la traje aca.. Mai: hola Tea: pero que le paso?? ÓoÒ Joy: Es una larga historia- sentando a Mai en el sofa- Yami: Donde esta lastimada Mai: Aquí- mostrando el golpe que estaba hinchado- Yami: parece que te diste tambien mas abajo - mostrando el inicio de la minifalda- Tea: Yo me encargare de curarla Joy: yo te acompaño Mai: ¬///¬ me quieres ver sin falda pervertido?!! Yami yugi tea: ¬¬ Joy no Hentai Joy: NO ME REFIERO A ESO si No que ayudare a tea a Llevarla al baño Ò//o//Ó Todos: ok Tea y Joy llevaron a Mai al baño donde trataria de bajarle la hinchazón esta le pidio a Yugi que le trajera una compresa con hielo mientras que buscaba una pomada que aplicarle luego que tuvo todo lo que necesitaba echo a los chicos fuera del baño y cerro la puerta. Joy les conto lo que paso y justo cuando estaba comenzando alguien toco el timbre.. Yugi: quien es? Hola Tristan pense que nunca llegarias tienes la película? Joy: hola viejo co. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY Tristan: que fue eso? O_O Yami: es una larga historia siéntate joy estaba apunto de contárnosla Así que con la llegada de tristan Joy continuo a contar su lo que habia pasado, después vieron como tea salia del baño con Mai Tea: Listo con eso bastara ahora solo tendremos que esperar que baje la hinchazón Mai: Gracias Tea pero no tenias que ser tan brusca _ Tea: No es para tanto ¬¬U Tristan: te duele mucho?? UUY pero si es inmenso Mai: tu crees?? ¬¬* Yugi: mejor vamos a ver la peli si? Tristan: no encontre scary movie 2 si no solamente "La reina de los condenados" Joy: Me contaron que es buena Yugi: entonces vamos a verla - dijo impaciente el pequeño subiendo las escaleras- Tristan: Pues vamos!! Yami: vamos tea? Joy: yo te ayudo Mai Tea: si- y subio con Yami Mai: Yo puedo sola Joseph AAAuch bueno creo que no Joy: - cargándola en sus brazos- siempre tan terca yo te llevare aunque te quejes Mai: ù//.//ú Joy: n//n " se ve tan linda cuando se enfada" Tea y Yami subieron las escaleras pero en el ultimo escalon Tea casi se cae pero yami la atrapo (podria decirse) Yami: te encuentras bien? O.o Tea: o///o si Yami: tienes que tener mas cuidado - con una mirada sexi- ven alcanzemos a yugi y a tristan - tomándola por la cintura (la neko: sin que ella se diera cuenta por que si no la que se arma X_x) después de que entraran en la habitaciony Joy y Mai llegaran se dispusieron a ver la peli pero no pasaron ni 2 minutos cuando. Se fue la luz...  
  
CONTINUARA....  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
HOLA!!! Como tan todos eh?? Les gusto??? Aquí tienen mi segunda parte (es que la inspiración llega como el amor De repente y sin aviso!! ^.~) bueno pronto aparecerá Kaiba y Mokuba Hasi como rebecca y bakura pero de los ultimos dos nose mucho haci que si me ayudan seria fantastico. Tambien estara marik por aquí y no lo puse antes porque se me iba hacer muy largito así que en la tercera parte lo veran Malik: y Cuando me devuelves mi cetro del milenio eh?? ¬¬ Neko: Cuando termine con todos ellos Malik: y cuando falta para eso? Neko: NO-TE-LO-DIRE ademas tengo planes para tu hermana Malik: Como me deje convencer por esta loca. Neko:- Abrazando a malik por el cuello- otro de mis grandes secretos.. - dejando a Malik- Nos Vemos en el Sig Cap  
  
MATTA-NE!!  
  
La neko 


	2. Una grata sorpresa

Sueño o realidad 2do Cap - Una grata sorpresa-  
  
Hola!! Gracias a Oriel1 por haberme dejado un review muchas gracias TvT y tambien a Noelia-15 de verdad que no me copie nunca e visto el anime que me dices y este el primer ca lo redacte por experiencia propia (aunque nunca se volvio realidad pero no cuesta nada soñar ne?) aquí esta como lo pidieron el 2cap de este fic X3 donde las cosas se ponen mas interesantes. ¬/¬..  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Era sabado no habia clases y todo era paz. eran las tres de la tarde cuando el joven rubio desperto, apenas el abrio sus ojos café cayo al suelo inmediatamente por la posición en que estaba Joy: mnh?? O_O ----- # @_@ auch!! Serenity (desde afuera): Hermano estas bien?? Joy: si ya estas despierta?? Serenity: pero si son las 3 de la tarde Joy: QUE???!! O_O - y mira el reloj- Vaya me quede dormido menos mal que es sabado ^^U Serenity: puedo pasar?? Joy: claro Serenity( abriendo la puerta): Hermano me voy a quedar a dormir en casa de una amiga haci que no me esperes para cenar. Joy: y va haber algun chico?? ¬¬ Serenity: como crees. es solo para chicas ^^U Joy: espero que sea haci ¬¬ Serenity: bueno ya me voy. Joy: a donde Serenity: a casa de mi amiga Joy: cuidate Serenity: ok chau - y lo abraza-  
  
Despues de que serenity se marcha Joy se arregla y baja a desayunar su hermana le habia dejado unas pakekas sobre la mesa de la cocina- Vaya lastima que no tenga mucho apetito pero.. me las comere despues- toma una tapa el resto con una servilleta y se marcha a la calle serrando su casa  
  
*** En otro lado ****  
  
El joven Yugui Moto desde tempranas horas ya estaba despierto ayudando a su abuelo con la tienda pero no se podia decir lo mismo del espiritu del rompecabezas el cual estaba en la cama de Yugi pensando en aquel extraño sueño que habia tenido solo recordaba imágenes y estas estaban a su vez muy borrosas pero pudo diferenciar claramente el cetro del milenio que era de malik pero el no era quien lo sostenia si no era una chica.. de cabellos entre rubios y castaños claro con unas extrañas orejas de gato ( la neko: adivinen quien es??) que reia como si tramara alguna travesura. de ahí no recordaba mas nada era como si le hubieran borrado esa parte de su memoria. decidio no pensar mas en ello le causaba jakeka y lentamente callo dormido  
  
*** donde Tea ****  
  
La chica castaña se encontraba en el supermercado comprando algunas cosas que su madre le habia pedido muy tranquila e inocente sin saber lo que según su sueño pasaria esa noche. Tea termino sus compras y se fue a su casa cuando se necontro con tristan quien estaba paseando tambien por ahí. Tea: Hola tristan Tristan: hola Tea vas a venir esta noche? Tea: a donde? O_o Tristan: a casa de yugi!! Quedamos que veriamos The Ring (La neko: el japones -.-U) en su casa no? Tea: Ahh si es cierto como se me pudo haber olvidado. ^^U Trista: o te falta la memoria o estas enamorada =P Tea: Ò///Ó CALLATE TRISTAN nos vemos tengo cosas que hacer Tristan: bueno hasta luego  
  
*** En otro lado **** Joy tambien caminaba por las calles pero buscando un lugar en especial que de por cierto no encontraba Joy: pero si yo la vi por aquí. ¿?: que buscas Guapo? Esa voz esa particular voz era nada mas y nada menos de. Joy: Mai Valentine que casualidad . Mai: Estas perdido Joseph?? Por que parece.. Joy: ¬¬ no lo estoy solo que no encuentro lo que busco Mai: es acaso una tienda de videojuegos o de cartas?? Joy: O_o como lo supiste?? Mai: por que yo lo se TODO jojojo ^O^ ademas eres demasiado predecible. ¬¬ Joy: ¬¬ ja ja que gracioso. Mai: te dejo con tu tienda que queda mas adelante a la derecha mientras yo me voy de compras - se pone unos lentes y se marcha tan decidida como siempre- Joy: realmente esta loca "no se como me pude enamorar de ella O//o que dije?? Yo enamorado de ella? Creo que el loco soy yo.."  
  
*** Donde Mai ****  
  
Ese Joy nunca cambia siempre tan infantil aunque - se sonroja un poco- se ve muy lindo...O///O Un Momento en que estoy pensando Joy ese Niño de segundaria LINDO?? Oh dios mio creo que tantas tiendas me estan afectando -//- mejor me voy -y se fue a su auto rojo ultimo modelo (la neko: tiene que tener mucho dinero para tener un carro así no? ._.)-para relajarme esta noche me voy a Bailar!! si a la disco !!! ^_^  
  
*** donde tea***  
  
El dia Paso rápido ya eran las 6:00 pm y tea se estaba alistando para ir a casa de yugi Se habia dado un baño de media hora y se estaba cepillando el pelo se puso una camisa amarilla que tenia una pequeña línea anaranjada con una de sus faldas negras y unas botas. Después de terminar de arreglarse sale de su habitación agarra su chaqueta - mama cualquier cosa estoy en casa de yugi adios!!- Mama: espera tea.. Dice que habrá un apagón- pero demasiado tarde su hija ya se habia ido. Tea caminaba tranquila por las calles tratando de no demorarse mas de la cuenta (dije que se habia dado un baño de "media hora"._. ? así que decidio apresurarse cuando de pronto las luces de las calles parecieron apagarse tan solo por un segundo ella lo noto pero fue tan rapido que no le dio importancia y siguió con su camino.  
  
Mientras que en otro lado Joy habia ido a cambiarse a su casa y regreso a la calle, mientras caminaba por uno de esos callejones escucho como dos personas discutian o mejor dicho como un hombre peleaba contra una mujer: Hombre: Ya largate que ya formaste muchos problemas aquí Mujer: A mi nadie me corre oiste gordote =O Hombre: mira mujerzuela vete de ahora mismo o te sacare a patadas de aquí ramera Mujer: Mujerzuela??!! Ramera??!! Por quien me has tomado ademas intentalo y te las veras negras.. En ese momento se escucho un estruendo grandísimo parecia que lo habia dicho enserio Hombre: Ahí te quedas Zorra - cerrando lo que se oia como una puerta. Joy fue de donde habia escuchado todo y vio que la persona a quien menos se esperaria encontrar estaba tirada en el suelo cerca de un muro al lado de unas cajas de cartón... ella la mujer mas sexy de este mundo ahora indefensa tendida en el suelo a merced de cualquiera ella era..  
  
** En casa de Yugi ****  
  
EL estaba muy tranquilo buscando las cotufas en la despensa sin encontrarlas Yami: busca en la de arriba Yugi: es que no llego ^^U Yami: dejame alcanzarlas - el espiritu alzo su brazo y busco el el gavinete pero no encontro el paquete de cotufas Yugi: y lo peor de todo es que mi abuelo no esta y el fue quien las guardo Yami: vamos todavía faltan lugares por revisar sigamos buscando Yugi: ok tu por arriba y yo por abajo Yami: ok Siguieron buscando y en el ultimo fue yugi quien las encontro Yugi: aquí estan ^o^ Yami: donde estaban? Yugi: En el fondo por eso no las veia ^^U ahora solo tendremos que esperar a que los demas lleguen Yami: vendra tea?? Yugi: creo que si por que?? Yami -algo ruborizado- : no por nada " solo quiero verla esta noche" penso para si mismo Yugi: ^^  
  
** En egipto ****  
  
Malik: Que te pasa hermana?? Izishu: No nada hermano solo que tendremos que volver a Japón Malik: y por que?? Izishu: por unas piezas que hay en el museo que la corporación Kaiba quiere que revise " tendre que ver al odioso de Seto otra vez "- dijo bajando la vista y con un leve sonrojo Malik: O.o por que te sonrojas hermanita? El hecho de ver a Kaiba de nuevo te pone nerviosa?? =) Izishu: CALLATE!!!! Ò///Ó y ese estupido no me pone nerviosa!!!! ù.ú Malik: y entonces porque te alteras.? =D Izishu: CALLATE te dije!!! Ademas tu no puedes ni cuidar tu cetro del milenio que esa extraña te robo!!! Malik: que no me lo robo solo que yo se lo preste por un tiempo Ò_Ó ella me lo debera devolver tarde o temprano.. Izishu: me da igual lo que hayas echo prepara tus maletas que vienes con migo Malik: Y por que debo ir?? Izishu: No te dejare aquí a ver si algo te pasa esta dicho tu vendras conmigo y punto Malik - refunfuñando-: Esta bien ¬¬* Izishu: " ademas si me encontrare con Kaiba no quiero estar sola"  
  
*** Donde Joy ****  
  
Joy: Mai, te encuentras bien??- recostándola en sus brazos- Mai: Eh? Donde estoy? Eres tu joy? -//- que me paso?? Joy: Te botaron de la disco pero te encuentras bien?? Mai: si, es gordo ahora recuerdo pero que haces tu aquí?? Joy: yo venia caminando y escuche como te echaron no te paso nada? Mai: no yo estoy bien - tratando de levantarse- AUUCh me duele Joy: Donde? - y justo en la cintura tenia un golpe muy brusco producto de la dura caida- Tienes un moretón muy feo dejame ayudarte Mai: yo puedo sola- y volvio a intentar ponerse de pie pero- AAAAy Joy: de un solo golpe la carga en su espalda y la saca del callejón Mai: O///O dejame Wheler Joy: no te dejare estas lastimada te llevare con migo a casa de yugi donde podremos curarte Mai: Pero te cansaras Joy: ya falta poco yo podre resistir Mai: Gracias -dijo la rubia recostándose en la espalda del joven abrazando su pecho- u///u Joy: n///n En el camino ella se quedo tranquila sintiendo la calidez de su transportador le parecia increíble cuanto habia madurado aquel niño de segundaria era un poco mas alto que ella y se habia vuelto mas varonil especialmente por su amplia espalda en la que la estaba cargando y que el la hubiese rescatado de cualquier tipacho o psicópata que hubiese pasado por enfrente encontrandola en aquel estado no se queria imaginar el resto.  
  
Joy por su parte estaba muy nervioso Tenia a la mujer mas peligrosa cargando a cuestas sintiendo su aroma tan sensual que le enloquecía y para colmo lo estaba abrazando podia sentir su modeado cuerpo sobre el suyo habia que admitirlo era linda o mejor dicho Hermosísima con ese carácter de fuego y su cuerpo era como si una diosa se le hubiese sido entregada provocadora de sus mas humedos sueños... O//o QUE?? Podia. Ser que lo estaba enamorando??? - mejor me dejo de pensar esas cosas!! Capaz y me estrello con algo.  
  
Mai sintio como el rubio se fue detuviendo Joy: Mai despierta. hey despierta Mai: ya llegamos? Joy: si ven te ayudare a sostenerte Mai: aaay todavía me duele Joy: parece que empeoro mejor entramos rapido te parece? Mai: si  
  
*** donde Tea ****  
  
Tea ya habia llegado y estaba en la sala con Yugi y Yami en la sala conversando este ultimo parecia estar mas entretenido en otras cosas. Yami: " Tea te ves tan bonita cuando hablas cuando ries simplemente eres hermosa no habria joya en todo el mundo que igualara tu pureza e inocencia" Tea se daba cuenta de que yami la miraba y aunque no decia nada sus sonrojos mostraban algo pero cuando tocaron el timbre fue yugi quien abrio dejándola ola con yami en el sofa Yugi: si quien es? Ah eres tu Joy ^^ pero que le paso a Mai?? OoO Joy. Disculpen la demora pero viniendo me encontre a Mai y estaba herida y la traje aca.. Mai: hola Tea: pero que le paso?? ÓoÒ Joy: Es una larga historia- sentando a Mai en el sofa- Yami: Donde esta lastimada Mai: Aquí- mostrando el golpe que estaba hinchado- Yami: parece que te diste tambien mas abajo - mostrando el inicio de la minifalda- Tea: Yo me encargare de curarla Joy: yo te acompaño Mai: ¬///¬ me quieres ver sin falda pervertido?!! Yami yugi tea: ¬¬ Joy no Hentai Joy: NO ME REFIERO A ESO si No que ayudare a tea a Llevarla al baño Ò//o//Ó Todos: ok Tea y Joy llevaron a Mai al baño donde trataria de bajarle la hinchazón esta le pidio a Yugi que le trajera una compresa con hielo mientras que buscaba una pomada que aplicarle luego que tuvo todo lo que necesitaba echo a los chicos fuera del baño y cerro la puerta. Joy les conto lo que paso y justo cuando estaba comenzando alguien toco el timbre.. Yugi: quien es? Hola Tristan pense que nunca llegarias tienes la película? Joy: hola viejo co. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY Tristan: que fue eso? O_O Yami: es una larga historia siéntate joy estaba apunto de contárnosla Así que con la llegada de tristan Joy continuo a contar su lo que habia pasado, después vieron como tea salia del baño con Mai Tea: Listo con eso bastara ahora solo tendremos que esperar que baje la hinchazón Mai: Gracias Tea pero no tenias que ser tan brusca _ Tea: No es para tanto ¬¬U Tristan: te duele mucho?? UUY pero si es inmenso Mai: tu crees?? ¬¬* Yugi: mejor vamos a ver la peli si? Tristan: no encontre scary movie 2 si no solamente "La reina de los condenados" Joy: Me contaron que es buena Yugi: entonces vamos a verla - dijo impaciente el pequeño subiendo las escaleras- Tristan: Pues vamos!! Yami: vamos tea? Joy: yo te ayudo Mai Tea: si- y subio con Yami Mai: Yo puedo sola Joseph AAAuch bueno creo que no Joy: - cargándola en sus brazos- siempre tan terca yo te llevare aunque te quejes Mai: ù//.//ú Joy: n//n " se ve tan linda cuando se enfada" Tea y Yami subieron las escaleras pero en el ultimo escalon Tea casi se cae pero yami la atrapo (podria decirse) Yami: te encuentras bien? O.o Tea: o///o si Yami: tienes que tener mas cuidado - con una mirada sexi- ven alcanzemos a yugi y a tristan - tomándola por la cintura (la neko: sin que ella se diera cuenta por que si no la que se arma X_x) después de que entraran en la habitaciony Joy y Mai llegaran se dispusieron a ver la peli pero no pasaron ni 2 minutos cuando. Se fue la luz...  
  
CONTINUARA....  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
HOLA!!! Como tan todos eh?? Les gusto??? Aquí tienen mi segunda parte (es que la inspiración llega como el amor De repente y sin aviso!! ^.~) bueno pronto aparecerá Kaiba y Mokuba Hasi como rebecca y bakura pero de los ultimos dos nose mucho haci que si me ayudan seria fantastico. Tambien estara marik por aquí y no lo puse antes porque se me iba hacer muy largito así que en la tercera parte lo veran Malik: y Cuando me devuelves mi cetro del milenio eh?? ¬¬ Neko: Cuando termine con todos ellos Malik: y cuando falta para eso? Neko: NO-TE-LO-DIRE ademas tengo planes para tu hermana Malik: Como me deje convencer por esta loca. Neko:- Abrazando a malik por el cuello- otro de mis grandes secretos.. - dejando a Malik- Nos Vemos en el Sig Cap  
  
MATTA-NE!!  
  
La neko 


End file.
